Warmth to your Cold
by FriendlyLittleDemon
Summary: Water and lightning have to be pollar opposites, but they can also be great friends. Can they find love, too? Or is it all a lost cause within this strange world that is the Seireitei? Only one way to find out... Rated for language and rating may go up...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form... though I wish I did. But honestly, if I owned Bleach in any way, do you relaly think I'd be writing this? No? Didn't think so...**

* * *

><p>Hikari Sojiro info:<p>

Personality: She's usually a very happy person. She loves to pull pranks with her friends and go drinking with Rangikou, Ichiru, Hisagi, and Mizu. She is very loyal to those she loves and her friends and family. She's a very open person and lets her emotions shine through with no problems. She's a very likeable person because of this, but her emotions sometimes get the best of her. Despite her nice personality, she can be very evil when she wants to be and she's pretty good at the art of torturing if she has to get information. She will take up any challenge someone has for her because she wants to grow stronger to one day surpass her longtime friend, Gin Ichimaru.

Likes: Anything sweet, sour, and spicy. She loves to paint and listen to music from all over the music world (basically, she listens to a variety of different musics). She loves getting caught in the rain and thunder and lightning storms.

Dislikes: Whiney children, judging people, betrayers, liars, cheaters, and people who are just to sweet for their own good (Momo...)

Zanpakutou's spirit form, Tsukuyomi:

Personality: She's a very sneaky person and pretty stubborn when she wants to be. She cares deeply for her weilder, though. She's almost as open as Hikari, but she's better at hiding her emotions. Despite this, she's open about the fact that she respects her weilder and will protect her at all costs.

Ability: Tsukuyomi is a hypnotizing/lightning type zanpakutou. Even when not released, it has slight hypnotizing powers on the opponent.

Inner Zanpakutou world: It looks like the Tree of Beginning from the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, just without the Pokemon.

Shikai: Is more lightning based. It is designed for close range fighting, so Hikari has to be at close range to use it. It has the ability to send strong lightning bolts at the target. The zanplautou has to have the blood of the opponent on the blade for this to happen. When it does have the blood, the lightning is nearly impossible to dodge because it sorta has a heatseaking kinda flow to it, but it only attacks the owner of the blood.

Bankai: Same as Shikai. It can also be used as a lightning zanpakutou now. Anybody that looks into Hikari's eyes is instantly hypnotized, much like with a snake. Hikari can then control the opponent in any way she wishes to. If the opponent knows this, she has to use her zanpakutou's lightning abilities. The bankai can wrap around the opponent like a boa constrictor and if they don't get away fast enough, she is then able to electrocute her opponents.

Mizu Daiyamondo info:

Personality: She's devious and sly, she likes to pull pranks, but has a strong heart and cares for the ones she hold dearest to her. She tends to not show a lot of her emotions so no one ever knows how's she's feeling or what she's up to. Because of that, most people don't tend to trust her and would prefer to avoid her at all cost. She is a strong fighter and will take up any challenge if someone was to ask her, she is constantly trying to get stronger so that way one day she could maybe beat one of her good friends and superior, Gin Ichimaru.

Likes: Spicy foods, she loves to draw and is quite good at it as well. She likes to listen to music she took from the world of the living whenever she gets a chance to, and has a collection of katana's. She has a soft spot for animals and loves the water.

Dislikes: Little kids, sweet and tangy foods, people who judge off of appearances without getting to know someone first, betrayers, haters, Captain Aizen and Tosen (Cause they just creep me out xD)

Zanpakutou's spirit form, Chinami:

Personality: Stubborn but is always concerned for his wielder. Although he doesn't seem like it, he truly respects Mizu and would do anything to protect her.

Ability: Even when not released, the sword can heal the wounds of the wielder but pulsing and creating a clear, water like liquid that surrounds the wielders body and stop the bleeding and healing the wound completely.

Inner Zanpakutou world: It's a world under the clear waters and contains under water waterfalls, and Mizu is able to breathe and move around with ease under water. There is no way to drown and the clouds are always at the bottom of the sea, so as if you were walking on clouds under water.

Shikai: Can create walls made of water to block attacks, can also create disturbances in the air surrounding the opponent to form into spears that aim at the target. Can also make waves of water from the trident that can cut through metal with the slightest of ease. Can also heal wounds of the wielder, but does take time so not that great during the process of a battle.

Bankai ability: Same ability as Shikai. Creates tidal waves that come out of the trident, it can also create electrical currents that flow through the pikes of the weapon. Can create a spear completely of water that surrounds Mizu and her opponent forcing them to be surrounded by black waters and lightning, no one can get in no one can get out. This attack is the strongest and calls out Mizu's Zanpakutou spirit which in turn devours the opponent and drains them of their reishi.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes, I know I shouldn't be writing another story when I haven't finished any of my other stories, but I just had this urge to write it! I couldn't help it... And besides, I got the idea from Midnightstormfoxx, so if you have any complaints, blame her. Alright, so what do you think about it? Sound good? Bad? Horribly painful to read? Give me some feedback on what you think.<strong>


End file.
